This invention relates generally to laser guidance systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a guidance system for focusing a laser at preselected points along preselected paths in three dimensional space. This invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a guidance system for focusing a laser beam on the eye of a patient to photochemically alter selected cells in the cornea of the human eye.